With a fighting game or the like, a player enjoys the game by causing a game character manipulated by the player to fight a game character manipulated by a computer or opposing player on a screen. Such a fighting game is highly popular as a game that enables players to experience the feeling of actually fighting each other.
With a game such as a fighting game, manipulating a cross-shaped key and operating buttons of a game controller in a given sequence (a sequence in which, for instance, a left portion of the cross-shaped key is pressed before buttons A and B are pressed in sequence) causes the game character to perform a special technique. If this special technique is successful, it is possible to inflict a great deal of damage to the opponent, so that the success or otherwise of the special technique has a large effect on the game result. Therefore, the quality of the player's manipulation skills depends on whether a special technique is smoothly performed or not.
However, such an operating sequence is generally complicated and it is an extremely difficult task for the player to learn this operating sequence and reproduce it. If a case is considered in which the operating buttons A and B are pressed in sequence, for example, a time interval from the pressing of A to the pressing of B must be within a given time, and this timing further increases the difficulty experienced by the player. It is also not easy to describe such an operating sequence in the manual or other documentation that comes with the game software, and it is particularly difficult to describe the timing of operations in words, so it has been inevitable that such descriptions become ambiguous.
This invention has been devised in order to solve the above technical problem and has as its objective the provision of an image synthesis method, sound synthesis method, games machine, and information storage medium for facilitating acquisition of complicated operations of a game controller.